<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfection by Dr_Rigatoni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259189">Perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Rigatoni/pseuds/Dr_Rigatoni'>Dr_Rigatoni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, How Do I Tag, I aspire to live up to ao3 tags, My First AO3 Post, Or apple watches, This Is Sad, but we don't like apple watches, i am sad, out of solidarity for a friend, we love a healthy zombie, z-bands are the new fitbits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Rigatoni/pseuds/Dr_Rigatoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zed signs up for testing on z-bands, he gets held at the site of the tests for several weeks. Even after everyone else stops visiting, Addison still does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addison Wells &amp; Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison and Zed are the perfect couple. Addison and Zed are the perfect couple! Everyone said so. And they were right. Even Bucky had eventually admitted that we suited each other. We had stayed together through high school, getting married very soon after. It was the happiest day of my life.</p><p>Everything is perfect. Life was going exactly as planned. This year marked eleven years of being together. We had celebrated with vanilla froyo. Even to this day the fire in my stomach still burns hot. I love Zed. I love Zed. </p><p>We both have successful careers. Zed had been elected mayor and since then he's been using his power to make incredible progress in the Zombie Rights Movement. I got my degree and became a teacher at Seabrook Elementary, teaching zombies about human culture. I also coach the cheer squad and since my start, we haven't lost a cheer championship. </p><p>We are thriving. Wednesday is date night. Saturday is game night. Everything is perfect. </p><p>That's why when Zed decided to sign up for a study on Z-Bands we figured we had nothing to lose. Zed would go in for modifications on his Z-Band and then his reactions to it would be monitored. It's easy and would bring in some extra money. Plus they were doing good. They were helping make the world a better place for zombies. Zed even got to come home at night. Nothing would change. Nothing would change.  </p><p>One night the scientists doing the study called me. They said that Zed wasn't coming home. They said that Zed wasn't coming home! Which was silly. Of course, he was coming home. Of course, he was coming home! </p><p>I pay daily visits to my husband. I love him. I'm going to see him right now. I try to avoid the guards. For some reason, they don't like me. I used to try and talk to them. They stopped sending the money. They stopped mentioning Zed, and when I would try to bring it up they would shut me down. They always try to make me leave. They keep Zed in a locked room. I don't like that. I don't like that! The people here are cruel. </p><p>"Hi, honey." </p><p>I sat down, pulling out the lunch I packed. I always ate lunch with Zed. We would talk before I went home, sometimes for hours.</p><p>"I know it feels like you've been in here forever. . . Zed, you need to stop worrying and focus on getting better. . . Eliza is doing just fine while you're away. . . No, I can't Zed. I don't know where the key is. . . Because the door is locked that's why. . . Eat your food it's going to get cold. . . I love you too... No, I haven't been to work recently. The school board said that I had earned the time off. . . I don't know. . . No, Zed, honey, I don't know. . . Okay, well, I think that's the guards. I have to go. . . You know they don't like me. . . Okay, I will. Love you bye." </p><p>I walk home and decide to go to bed. I wake up to Eliza calling me wanting to come over. I say that she can and soon hear a knock on the door. It's Eliza. I give her a hug and smile at her.  She doesn't smile back. </p><p>"You need to stop seeing him." </p><p>"Well, somebody has to." </p><p>"No, Addison! You need to stop seeing him! You're only hurting yourself more!" </p><p>Tears brim Eliza's eyes. She has nothing to be sad about. Everything is fine. Everything is fine! She hasn't even gone to visit Zed once! </p><p>"I can't abandon him like the rest of you have! You all left him there in that cage to die!" </p><p>"Addison he's already gone! Zed isn't coming back! You need to stop acting like everything is okay! It's not! Nothing is okay!" </p><p>The sound of her yelling shocks me. Sure, Eliza yelled. At people who were anti zombies. At people who made fun of her friends. Never at me. I furrow my eyebrows. What was she saying? That's ridiculous. Zed is going to come home. He has to. He has to! Everything is perfect. </p><p>The look in her eyes seems pained. She shakes her head and there's a long pause before she speaks again. </p><p>"Addison, I-" </p><p>I jerk out of her grip, racing through the open door. I run and run and run. I run until I find myself in front of the building Zed is in. I sneak into his room. </p><p>"Zed, you need to get out of here soon. People are starting to think that you won't ever come home. I can't believe that Eliza would just abandon you like that. I'm so, I'm so furious at her. After everything you two have been through together she just dropped you. She dropped you like you meant nothing Zed. You don't mean nothing. You mean everything." </p><p>Everything got blurry. I step toward the glass that kept me and Zed separate. The tears won't stop falling. </p><p>"Everything is supposed to be perfect. I miss you, Zed. I miss you so much."</p><p>I start to look around for the keys. They must be in the security room. Of course, they would be. </p><p>"I'm coming for you." </p><p>I touch my hands on the glass before leaving. I have to wait until the man watching the cameras to leave for the bathroom before I can go in. When he finally does I'm able to rummage around and find a ring with several keys on it. I make my way and try each of the keys until one of them clicks. The door opens. Finally. </p><p>I run into Zed's arms, hugging him. It's been so long since I've been able to touch him. He feels so different from what I remember. I reach up to grab his face. </p><p>"You're not hideous at all." </p><p>I pull him into a kiss. It's so sweet. Everything is perfect. He nibbles at my lip a little and I smile into the kiss. He bites a little harder. </p><p>"Ow, Zed, honey, that hurts." </p><p>He bites my mouth. He's drawing blood now. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts a lot. There's so much blood. He's not letting me move. </p><p>"Honey, I'm excited too. Let's lay down a little. I'm getting kind of tired."</p><p>I collapse onto the ground. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. I can't feel anything. Everything is perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments mean the world to me. Every single interaction makes my day. So don't be afraid to start up a conversation with me. <br/>I'm @its-not-captain-america on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>